


Dream a little Dream

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush dreams of a Golden Man who knows how to push all his buttons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr comment that someone made that if Rush and Rumple had sex would that be considered masturbation or not.
> 
> I am sorry so sorry... well not really sorry. 
> 
> Had to make the plot bunnies hop away.

Rush stumbled into his room and locked the door behind him. He barely made it to the bed before collapsing onto it. His whole body hurt from the hair on his head to his toenails. He knew he had been pushing it but hadn’t realized how hard or how long until Eli pointed out that he had fallen asleep standing up…twice. 

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. After a few moments of concentration he managed to sit up and start unlacing and pulling off his boots. He shucked his vest, shirt and pants then flopped back trying to summon the energy to get UNDER the covers. After a while he realized that he wasn’t going to succeed and let himself finally to let it all go and stop trying to hold onto consciousness. 

When he awoke he found himself not where he expected to be nor in the position he had ever found himself in before.

He was in a leather sling with his wrists shackled above his head and his ankles shackled so he couldn’t move his legs down. His ass was just off the edge of the sling. He could feel the breeze in some very private places. 

“What the…..?”

“Ah you’re awake. Was wondering where ya had wandered off to but so glad you are back.”

Rush turned his head towards the voice that sounded familiar to him but not familiar. His brain was trying to process all that was happening to him. He saw a figure in shadow. He swore that he could see the figure’s eyes glow a funny golden glow.

Rush tested the restraints but quickly figured out that he really had nowhere to go. He was trusted up like a Christmas goose.

“Getting comfortable?”

“Not very.”

“Well we might have to do something about that.” The insane giggle that followed gave Rush the sinking feeling that he was pretty much screwed both literary and figuratively.

The figure stepped into the light. Rush gasped.

“Oh now it’s not all that is it?” asked the golden man.

“You…you’re?”

The man made a formal bow, “Rumplestilskin, at your service or rather I think you might be here for mine. I can’t quite decide.”

“Rumplestilskin? Can I go back to sleep now? Or wake up?” said Rush. He was still sorting out that the face on the golden man looked so much like the one he saw every day in the mirror. This made no sense.

“Ah now it is becoming a bit clearer isn’t it,” said the gold man with a throaty laugh. He walked over to Rush and slowly ran his fingers down the middle of Rush’s chest and back up to his chin. “So beautiful. So mine” He leaned over and carefully nipped at Rush’s left nipple. Rush could feel the pain and pleasure mix as the man went from biting to licking and sucking. The man reached across his chest and while using his tongue on the left took his fingers and repeated the sensation on the right nipple. 

Rush felt his eyes roll back into his head as he let out a groan. He could feel himself getting hard rather quickly. 

“There we go,” said Rumplestilskin “There’s the reaction I have been waiting for.”

Rush opened his eyes and watched the man slowly circle his body until he was between Rush’s legs. He then ran his fingers up and down the inside of Rush’s thighs which only made Rush’s erection more well erect.

“Oh very nice. Very nice indeed. What a lovely cock.”

Rush found himself at a rare loss for words. The blood seemed to be leaving his brain and pooling to his member.

He lifted his head only to see Rumplestilskin take the tip of his cock in his golden lips. Rush felt the man’s tongue slip under his foreskin and just lave the head of his cock. Rush then felt the alternate pressure of both the mouth going down and the head being pulled up. 

Rush let out a mighty groan. This guy was good and knew how to play with Rush’s dick. Golden boy then took his hands and fondled Rush’s balls while sucking the head of his dick. Rush thought he might explode then and there but the man backed off with the sound of a pop when the suction was removed.

“Ah ah ah mustn’t get too excited.”

Rush felt his balls to be continued to be fondled but then he felt a pressure of a finger entering where only his finger had been before.

Rush yelped in surprise.

“Oh, so that’s interesting. Oh dearie, wonder what we can do about this?” said the golden man with his face.

Rush was almost incoherent by this point. His brain tried to form words but his body and nerves were on fire. He felt the finger again with something slick on it. The finger went in and out while his balls were being stroked and rubbed. Soon he relaxed into the feeling when he realized that another finger had joined the first. But it didn’t feel bad. In fact it felt pretty damn good. Then a third was added. Rush felt like he wanted to explode but a quick twist of his balls kept him from coming.

The man stepped back for a moment and undid the front of his leather trousers. Rush watched as Rumplestilskin pulled out his dick which was hard and looked a lot to Rush like his own.

Rush felt the head of Rumplestilskin’s cock rub against his ass and then slowly enter him. Rush panicked and pulled against the restraints.

“Shhhhhhh it will be alright. Make you a deal. You let me fuck you and I’ll promise you the best orgasm you have ever had.”

Rush figured he didn’t have much choice so he nodded. The man then used the sling to push and pull into Rush. Rush felt his cock get harder than he thought possible. Then Rumple took his right hand and started stroking Rush’s cock in rhythm to his cock moving in and out of Rush.

They exploded at the same time and Rush saw white across his vision.

He awoke with a shout and finding himself in a rather sticky situation in his room. He hoped no one had heard that. He felt like a schoolboy having his first wetdream.

When he stood up, he noticed that his ass felt a bit sore. He reached around and found that he had lube and cum leaking out of his backside.

He let out the breath he had been holding and tried to get his rational mind to explain what the hell just happened to him.

Rumple looked in his crystal ball at Rush’s confused face. He giggled. 

That had been a worthwhile experiment in mutual masturbation after all.


End file.
